versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Hal Jordan is a major character in DC Comics, one of the many characters that takes on the title of Green Lantern. Background Since he was born, Hal Jordan had always dreamt of taking to the stars and soaring among them. The middle child of a well-off family from Coast City, he was inspired by the work of his father - a test pilot for various experimental plans from Ferris Aircraft - and hoped to one day learn how to fly just like he did. Even as he was traumatized from the sight of the crash that ultimately claimed his dad’s life, Hal remained undeterred; at the age of 18, he joined the United States Air Force as a fighter pilot, running many dangerous missions in service to his country for several years and overcoming them while being ever-so defiant in the face of fear itself. One day, Hal came across a crashed alien spaceship; its pilot Abin Sur detected the amazing willpower that he possessed, and with his dying words, entrusted to him an object of great import and strength: a Green Lantern ring. In a matter of minutes, he was conscripted into an organization of what essentially boiled down to “intergalactic policemen”; for Eons, the Green Lantern Corps patrolled the galaxy to root out injustice wherever it hid, and used their mighty power rings to create constructs powered by their users’ will and strength to fight against fear - qualities that Hal had embodied for his entire life without realizing it. With the power bestowed upon him came the appropriate responsibilities Hal was assigned to protect his home sector from threats both within and out of his world, and he never had to do it alone. For many decades, he fought valiantly to uphold the principles the Guardians of Oa wanted to impart; whether it was by himself, other Green Lanterns from Earth and beyond, and even his hundreds of allies from the Justice League - of which he is a founding member, he proved to villains all around to that whether in brightest day or in darkest night, those who worship evil’s might will forever fear his indomitable will and might. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Comparable to other DC heralds and top tiers of the Justice League. According to Superman, the power of Hal’s ring surpasses all quantification. Fought against Captain Atom. Has consistently matched up against Parallax. Killed Mandrakk. One-shots Krona. Contained the universe destroying U-Bomb. Should be comparable or superior to other Green Lanterns such as John Stewart and Kyle Rayner) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Using 4 probes, Hal searches the universe in a heartbeat. Power Rings can respond to a command within a nanosecond. Flew across all 3600 sectors in the universe in under ten hours. Very nearly broke the Speed Force while outspeeding Lightray. Has many speed feats at this level) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Can take attacks from the likes of Captain Atom, Superman and Darkseid. Took punches from Superboy Prime. Comparable to other Green Lanterns such as Kilowog, who survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths reboot as evidenced here that he still remembers the Pre-Crisis event) Hax: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Information Analysis, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Intangibility, Invisibility, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Power Absorption, Healing; Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Reality-Warping Intelligence: Above Average Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment *'Power Ring:' An ancient artifact that all Green Lanterns wield, should their willpower be strong enough. The ring essentially allows it's user to weaponize their willpower, and grants them all of the powers listed below. The rings have a sort of semi-sentience to them, being able to pull their wielders out of harm's way or even abandon them should they not deem them worthy. *'Power Battery:' In the shape of a lantern. Hal can use this to recharge his ring should he find himself low on energy. Powers Bright Green Energy Conduit: The rings use pure energy supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of bright green light. This energy is the green light of willpower of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. Rot Lop Fan, from a race without eyes, perceives it as the sound "F-Sharp" and his 'ring' is actually a bell. A Green Lantern's ring, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. It is also theorized that the ring also has a basis in other dimensional energies commonly called magic by users of such energies. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that is bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. Some of the abilities that a Green Lantern Ring has shown are: *'Flight: '''By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Green Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Green Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 99% of light speed in normal space. Flight has been shown to be velocities far exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. * '''Energy Projection': The ring can be used to fire blasts of Oan energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The ring can be used to produce kryptonite and kryptonite radiation. Kyle generally used fanciful constructs in the shape of advanced technology. Their appearance does not indicate the power of the weapon. The weapon's power is more an indication of the will of the user. Certain users (i.e. Hal Jordan) have been powerful enough to stagger even Superman. If the user wishes, they can alter the form of the blasts such as Kilowog's "booms." * Energy Twin: The power ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. The energy twin can not alter its surroundings and may only be perceived by the Guardians or another ring wielder as a green, ghostlike image. Any knowledge gained by the energy twin is transferred back to the ring wielder's physical form upon recontact with the body. The Guardians frequently used energy twins as a means of contacting a Green Lantern. As a rule, a ring wielder can not create actual, independent duplicates of him/her/itself, as the power ring cannot create life. *'Force Field': The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Green Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field while body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force field seems to be created instantaneously whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. It could be considered as a subroutine of the ring's automatic defensive system, but as of yet this theory has not been proven. The only exception to that was attacks based on the color yellow. The newer version of the ring is not limited by the color yellow. *'Artificial Intelligence:' Every ring has a to the Main Battery on Oa, which taps into an artificial intelligence. It acts as an "on-board computer," telling the wearer what they need to know. It can either respond out loud, or silently directly to the wearer's mind. The AI contains a large database of information that may be crucial to a Lantern's success. The ring also translates nearly every language to and from the wearer (though they have difficulty translating profanity), which is why the Corps can communicate with each other. When the bearer of a Green Lantern ring dies, the ring will seek out a suitable replacement for their sector. The AI can be used to play a holographic playback sequence complete with colors across the spectrum based on information in memory banks. The ring can dictate when to pause or stop the playback should an interruption arise where the Lanterns undivided attention is needed. The AI can also alert the wielder of incoming threats or of attempts to manipulate the wielders construct by an outside party. *'Energy Construct Creation': The ring can form constructs of Oan energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. A Green Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of bright green energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as a Green Lantern is fueling it with their willpower. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the willpower of the Green Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. For example, Kyle Rayner was an artist, so his constructs reflect his strong imagination. John Stewart is an architect so his constructs often appear mechanical as if he designed them in his mind before making them a reality. ** Superhuman Strength: While not super strength of the conventional sense, a Lantern while using constructs created by the ring becomes capable of lifting/moving tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. *'Energy Absorption': The ring can absorb and store other energies. Doing so does NOT replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example. *'Wormholes and Spacial Warps': The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. The Guardians established at least one known wormhole to Oa, which once required the use of a power ring to enter. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. During a battle with Sinestro and his ally, MadGod, members of the Green Lantern Corps of Earth and the Green Lantern Corps of the Klyminade traveled through a black hole to be deposited outside a white hole in Sector 872. The power ring cannot generate a Boom Tube as it needs a Mother Box powered by a sample of the highly unstable Element X. There is no known way to duplicate either item even with the power ring. Should a Green Lantern make his/her/its way to the other-dimensional worlds of Apokolips or New Genesis through a Boom Tube, the ring will function as it does in the rest of the universe. John Stewart encountered no ring related difficulties during his stay on New Genesis, despite the loss of the Central Power Battery. The ring wielder would still need a Boom Tube to return to his/her/its dimension. *'Time Manipulation': Time travel is possible with the power ring, though the further backward or forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more willpower it takes. As Green Lantern, Hal Jordan once explored as far as the 70th century. Jordan had also traveled to the 58th century as Pol Manning, a role later adopted by Salakk of Slyggia. The ring also granted the wearer the ability to communicate telepathically with other people from different points in time. Other time manipulation utilities that Hal has demonstrated is being able to send individuals across time as a form of battlefield removal as well as being capable of reversing or accelerating time to manipulate his opponent's age, de-evolving them into an infant or frail old body. *'Matter Manipulation:' A Green Lantern can use their ring to shape and manipulate matter, i.e. anything in the universe that has substance, atoms and mass/physical form. *'Phasing': The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's willpower and the density of the object's molecular structure. Hal can also phase his energy beams through an opponent to attack/kill them from the inside of their body. *'Invisibility': A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. *'Mirages': The Ring can create mirages/illusions. As Hal Jordan's experience grew, he was able to create power ring illusions of people and objects. *'Power Absorption: '''One of many abilities that Hal's ring possesses is the ability to drain and steal other individual’s superpowers. *'Soul Manipulation:' With his ring, Hal can separate his own or someone else's soul from their body, or put someone's soul back into their body. *'Sealing: Hal can seal things away in pocket dimensions or trap them in alternate realities he creates. *'''Limited Cellular Regeneration: The ring has an ability to heal physical injuries; this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Green Lantern can use the ring to repair injuries in himself or others. *'Telepathy/Emotion Reading:' Lanterns are capable of reading the emotions of others. They have also demonstrated the ability to probe the Lantern's or another person's mind, allowing him to uncover memories or the person's thoughts. * Pocket Dimension: Within the ring exists the possibility of an entire world. When Green Lantern Abin Surof Ungara defeated the evil sorcerer Myrwhydden, he reduced the magician to submicroscopic size and imprisoned him inside the power ring within a world created by the Green Lantern's will. This undefined space may be a tesseract or a virtual reality created by the power ring. Whether or not this area exists in all rings has yet to be proven. Years after Abin Sur's death, Myrwhydden's power grew, allowing him to alter his environment and escape to battle the next Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. The power ring's interior appeared as a barren wasteland, dotted with dead trees and sea shells which Myrwhydden used during an escape attempt. A few years ago, Mywhydden was removed from the power ring to be sentenced to an Oan Sciencell. *'Mental Manipulation:' Hal is capable of utilizing his ring to mind-control others into doing as he commands. *'Resistances:' The Power Ring grants it's wielders with physical and mental protection, allowing them to resist mind control, fear manipulation and reality warping. * Material Alteration: The Green Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Green Lanterns wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default such as Hal Jordan's uniform. However, each Green Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. For example, Kyle Rayner was unsatisfied with the traditional Green Lantern uniform and created several of his own designs. John Stewart's uniform is similar to Hal Jordan's, but lacks a mask to hide his identity. Jack Chance is the most extreme example, refusing to wear a uniform save for a Lantern badge on his trench coat. The green parts of the wearer's uniform are usually very warm or hot to those who touch it, while the black parts are very cold. The uniform also produces a "siren" taking on the form of the Green Lantern Corps' symbol, circling the Green Lantern when active. The symbol, or badge, will not appear on the uniform until after a newly inducted Lantern has completed training on Oa, leading to the term "White-circle" to describe a rookie Lantern. * Ring Duplication: Most Power Rings are capable of automatically duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the qualities and capabilities of the original ring. While the thought of an unauthorized person getting a hold of a power ring and making duplicates for nefarious purposes, their ability to inflict damage is limited because each duplicate still requires to be recharged by a personal power battery. * Emergency Beacon: A Green Lantern in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Green Lantern's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. * Homing Beacon: A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Green Lantern to another. This was one of the recent power ring upgrade features added by the Guardians of the Universe. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Guy Gardner successfully escaped the Green Lantern Corps of Earth by willing the power ring to keep his location a secret. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. The Green Lantern Corps of Earth found the remnants of the Green Lantern Corps of The Klyminade by tracking them through their power rings. * Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, radar, television, infrared, ultraviolet, microwave, and high frequency band communications. * Galactic Encyclopedia: The earlier rings worn by the Corps functioned as references for their users. Having the vast knowledge of the Book of Oa to draw upon, each ring functioned as a ready reference on most peoples, stellar events and conditions that may have been seen by other rings or other Green Lanterns. The rings also served as a repository of adventures had by the Green Lantern and these mission reports were stored in the Prime Battery on Oa for review and training. * Universal Translator: Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why the Guardians added a translation system to the power ring. The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. Complications arise when a frame of reference for translation is not available, as evidenced during Katma Tui's induction of Rot Lop Fan into the Green Lantern Corps. Katma Tui had the difficult assignment of explaining the concepts of "light" and "color" to the sightless Rot Lop Fan. She overcame this barrier by using sound rather than light as the basis of the ring's power. Some Green Lanterns, such as the planet form known as Mogo, have used the ring to create an intermediary "being" to expedite communication. However, this ability seems less effective since the restoration; it is possible that not all the data was recovered. * Security Protocol: The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. The ring will refuse to take an action that would kill a being unless they are on Oa or with permission. The Guardians recently removed the lethal force prohibition, first to allow lethal force against members of the Sinestro Corps, then against all enemies of the Green Lantern Corps. * Preset Conditions: Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. This ability was demonstrated by Ch'p, who surrendered his ring but ordered it to restrain his enemy after a few moments had passed. * Environmental Playback: Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacra. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention. * Thought Relay: Otherwise known as a telepathic link. A Green Lantern can do the ring works at short distances, but its effectiveness is considerably lesser when compared with a user wearing it in his/her/its finger. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Pulled a ship out of a yellow star's gravity *Helps generate 1/3rd of a force to carry a planet *Covers the Earth with constructs *Overpowers Sinestro *Physically staggers Lobo *Able to knock around Superman *One-shots Amazo (who possesses all of the stats and abilities of the Justice League) *Topples Goldface * Backhands Star Sapphire * Restrains Lex Luthor * Subdues Lobo * Breaks out of Wonder Girl's Lasso of Truth and restrains her * Escapes from Black Lantern Spectre * Condenses a star * Atomizes a powerful robot * The clash of his and Sinestro's punches shattered reality * Pierces through multiple Red Tornado-like androids * Damaged Cyborg Superman * Accidentally destroys a planet * One-shots a Kryptonian * Briefly fights Larfreeze * Creates arrows which pierces Mongul II * Fought Doctor Polaris amped up on the magnetic force of the whole universe, the force holding the universe together * Constructs were strong enough to harm Parasite * One-shots a Sinestro Corps member * Knocks off Black Lantern Spectre's jaw * Overcomes a monster that was absorbing lantern energy * Defeated General Zod (Zod was amped up by two suns in this fight) * One-shots Ion Alex Nero Speed/Reactions * Flies across the universe in less than a day * Follows radio waves without going into warp * Flew from Earth to Mars in less than 15 seconds * Flies from Earth to the moon in the span of a sentence * Casually travels at lightspeed without going into warp * His ring automatically moves him away when in danger * Cited as one of the few potential individuals that are faster than Jay Garrick himself (alongside Power Girl, Red Tornado and Superman) * Hal and Barry take out multiple enemies * Blitz-punches Sinestro before he could react * Reacts to Starro being thrown at him by Mister Miracle's brother * Intercepts Dawg before the latter could lung on and bite him * Keeps pace with Sinestro for the entirety of the fight * Speed-blitzes Parallax Kyle Rayner * While brainwashed, kept pace with Flash (Barry Allen) * Caught Flash (Barry Allen) where as Superman and Hawkman were unable to * Fast enough to tag Professor Zoom * Catches Professor Zoom with his chain construct * Keeps up with and tags Parallax-amped Flash Durability/Endurance * Unshielded takes a punch from Batman * Autoshield can casually take bullets * Tanks a nuke * Resists being transformed into a mind-less servant * Survives being tortured by all the emotional entities * Takes a blast that can destroy a moon * Unscathed after being kicked through a planet * Withstands a supernova * With no force field, takes a blast from Indigo Black Hand * Took a beating from an Ion-amped Alex Nero * Endures a barrage of punches from a Parallax-amped Flash * Takes a massive beating from General Zod * Tanks blows from Avatar Darkseid Skill/Intelligence * Defeated Mongul after he caused the destruction of Coast City * Forged his own Green Lantern Ring * Is considered to be one of the greatest Green Lanterns ever (if not the greatest) * During Emerald Twilight, he killed all other Green Lanterns (besides Guy Gardener, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner) * Absorbed all the energy of the Green Lanterns’ Power Battery, becoming Parallax * Allied himself with the other Lantern Corps to battle Nekron and the Black Lanterns * With no ring, escapes from a Russian prison * Skilled with a bow and arrow * Beats Guy Gardener in hand to hand * Single-handedly defeats Guy Gardener, Star Sapphire and Hector Hammond at the same time * Holds off Lobo and Captain Comet at the same time * Took on a squadron of Yellow Lanterns, giving them trouble to the point where Sinestro had to intervene to put a stop to him * Kills Sinestro without the use of his ring Weaknesses *Power Ring's energy is finite and will need to be recharged if exerted *Will lose his ability to wield the Power Ring if he loses faith in himself or the opponent toys with his willpower *Big Dumb Idiot Sources * Hal Jordan | DC Database * Green Lantern Ring | DC Database * Green Lantern Ring | Comic Vine * Hal Jordan (Character) | Comic Vine * Respect Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) | Reddit Respect Thread * Respect The Lantern Corps | Reddit Respect Thread * Green Lanterns Were Explicitly Not Affected By The Crisis | Reddit Character Rant Thread * Green Lantern Corps Feats Timeline | VS Battle Wiki (Blog by Firestorm808) * Hal Jordan Death Battle Analysis | G1 Death Battle Fan Blog (Blog by Friendly Neighborhood Imp) * Death Battle Prediction: Ben 10 VS Green Lantern | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs * Green Lantern is Fully-Charged for Death Battle! | Devianantart (Green Lantern Bio by BangJang96) * Green Lantern Respect Thread | Green Lantern Corps Forum Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Pilots Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Time Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Healing Users